


Mingling Worlds

by Dum_spiro_spero



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superpowers, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Supernatural/Dark Angel Crossover, Transgenics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dum_spiro_spero/pseuds/Dum_spiro_spero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover Supernatural and Dark Angel, where Dean and Sam meet Alec, Max and few of their friends..When Dean almost died but everything is going to be alright with him. Healed and improved. Tipsy Castiel, confessions, love and sex with unexpected twist of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the hell?

**Author's Note:**

> I think you should know that is my second literary work and that English is not my native language. Please feel free to comment and criticize, is only going to help improve myself.

Year 2020 - Somewhere in Seattle

The Apocalypse came and passed, much has changed in the world; massive loss of lives after multitudinous earthquakes, tsunamis and hurricanes raged all over the world when the hell broke loss.  
10 years have passed since then; things entering in some sort of normality, Winchester brothers adapted to this new situation and were still involved in hunting monsters. But nowadays not everything looking like a monster was actually one, our boys have already meet many mutants, hybrids man - animal, all kinds of weird, disfigured freaks that looked scary but did not hurt anyone. Were called Transgenics and some of them were called X5, people with supernatural superpowers infiltrated in their own DNA, was by no means magic or witchcraft. These mutants and genetically enhanced transgenic super-soldier apparently escaped when a government covert military facility whose primary purpose was to create super solders/assassins, was burned to the ground.  
Hunters were not aware of all these but was a work in progress, learning new things about these people as the situation was bringing them close.  
Their work was more demanding now. They had to be sure that they are dealing with a monster and not a witch hunt of those who could not stand transgenics and in some areas were gathering in lynch mobs, trying to dispose of all the 'evil mutants'” on earth.

NOW  
Sam was gone to the see one more time the body that was in the morgue of this hospital near Pike Place Market. They decided to come here after reading an article where it said that last month three people were found drained of blood and with no other visible track of violence.  
Dean crossed the street seeing a place called Crash, his stomach started to make strange noises. The place was not crowded at the time and while seated at the table he realized he had gone more than 24 hours since he ate last time. Two burgers with everything and two beers were already consumed when Sam made his appearance.

They were discussing the case with low voice and gave no attention around them so that they were taken by surprise when a tall young man with blond hair, almost as long as Sam’s, approached their table and addressed directly to Dean:  
“Slow down with the beer Alec; tomorrow is a big day - the finals, yeah? Do not mess that, I rely on you. I want to buy that ring for Asha.” says the young man and winked.  
“So, see you in the cage.” and walked hurriedly through the door, leaving Dean and Sam speechless.  
“What the hell was that?” asked Dean  
“Beats me - I have no idea - I think the poor thing has mistaken you for someone else.”  
“I think so.” Dean said emptying another beer bottle, while Sam returned to his salad.  
“Anything else boys?” the waitress stopped by to refill the coffee mugs; a voluptuous redhead with a cleavage that was nearly tearing off her shirt.  
“An apple pie …and a question please: Do you know who the young man that just went out was?”  
“Who Sketchy? It's a regular on the premises, he and many other bike messenger who works at Jam Pony Courier Company.”

The case for which they came here was already solved –the corps had been found drained of blood minutes after they died of other causes, was a vampire who refuses to feed on alive humans who drained them, Benny, who also developed a strong bond with Dean over time and that it they've been able to see in action thanks to recordings of some surveillance cameras which they destroyed so that police cannot track it.  
So they had some free time in their hands and have thought about investigating the Sketchy and Jam Pony matter.

“We do not hire!” Normal shouted when he looked up from the clipboard and sees Sam.  
“That's not why I'm here.” said Sam – “I’m looking for Sketchy.”  
“It isn’t here, he’s making a delivery” 

“WOA – Here comes my golden boy!” delighted announced Normal stretching a smile from ear to ear. When Sam turns to see who that person – his eyes widened in disbelieve and his knees softened, was none other than Dean who dismounted from a bicycle, passes by him without making eye contact and start a discussion with Normal on tiny tips received after deliveries.  
“What is happening Dean?” Sam asked with a soft voice. “What the hell is going on?”  
“My friend, who's Dean?” He turns with a charismatic smile and a surprised look.  
Without a word Sam tuned on his heels rushing out from Jam Pony’s hangar..  
“What's up with this?”  
“Who knows? All sorts of weird around here these days.” Normal opined.

Meanwhile, Dean has found someone to renew their false identification cards, used when they needed to represent the law.  
He stood before the counter waiting for the guy to bring his fake IDs from the back, when a beautiful young woman in a leather suit molded on a perfect body puts her hand on his shoulder  
“I would had come to take your passport and permit your supposed to stay hidden until tomorrow when I’ll remove your tattoo, so we agreed.” ... Dean gaped and wanted to say something but the girl's phone rang, she apologized with a gesture rushing to the door talking on the phone.  
“What the hell????”

Was already dusk when Sam arrived at the hotel, yet it was no sign that Dean returned. He tried to call Dean but he did not answer the phone, he tried to reach Castiel, invoking and calling but he has not responded.  
In the meantime, Dean attempted to call Sam to let him know what happened at the store and that he engaged in a pursuit of the girl, but his phone run out of battery. The chick disappeared storming off on a motorbike, he tried to find her or at least to see her bike parked somewhere, but her or the bike were nowhere to be seen so he decided to head back to the hotel, when suddenly he spotted her sneaking on a side street protected by the darkness. With a cat bounce the girl jumped without touching, the tall fence that surrounded the property. He decided to find out at any cost what was behind all that; he sneaked inside with caution, opening door’s locks that were easy ceding under his skill and utensils. Without making any noise Dean was walking on the halls of what seemed to be a Museum, when he felt pulled back and rammed up against a wall 2 feet in the air, with one hand;  
“Don’t ever think Alec, is my shot-I spent all the money I had to save you, now is the time to think about me. Clear?”  
“Whatever you say dear- but it's a lot of confusion and misunderstanding here and I think we need to talk -go and do what you have to do and I’ll wait for you outside.”

Shortly after that the two met in a dark alley.  
“What the hell Alec?”  
“See that's the problem-I don't know who Alec is-my name is Dean.”  
“Dean my ass.” she said and with one move she turned him around so she can check something in the back of his neck  
“You're not Alec-who the hell are you then?”  
“Who are you?” Dean’s voice harshened.  
“I’ve asked first.” Her voice had an edgy tone.  
“My name is Dean Winchester, I'm a monster hunter, and I’m saving people."  
"Hunting monsters? What kind of monsters?”  
“Demons, Ghosts, Djinns, Ghouls, Vampires, Hellhounds, Leviathan, Rugaru, Shapeshifters, Werewolves, Whiches.. to name a few - Now it's your turn-who or what are you?”  
“That clears up the waters.” The girl slightly softening her voice: “So you're only after those who do evil. Good! We’re fighting the evil too. Although mostly human evil, those wanting to destroy the humankind.”  
“I'm Max or X 5-492 of Transgenic superhuman prototype with enhanced strength, speed, agility, reflexes and senses. And you look exactly like my brother Alec, or X 5-494, same kind of Transgenic. This means that he's your clone or you are his.”  
“Let's go to my hotel and meet my brother Sam. We need to talk.” says Dean in a firm tone.


	2. The Fight

The two brothers and Max have spent hours telling and listening each other’s stories. Morning has broken when Max left for Alec to tell him in detail the whole story and later in the day to bring him with her to meet the two brothers, but that's after she’ll take him to get the bar code on his neck removed so it can not be seen in the cage fighting to be held that evening.

“That’s fricking weird.” Dean was astonished when he shook Alec's hand and saw his own reflection in front of him. Same face, same voice, same body figure even the same style of dressing.

After having said all and learned everything about each other, besides being able to ascertain whose clone to whom is and how this has happened, the atmosphere relaxed and became extremely familial, laughter prevailing and clinked glasses.  
They spent few hours in the hotel room, and in the evening they start walking to the club where Alec was going to fight in the ring with some of the most powerful street fighters. They’re all going to win easy money thanks to Alan’s otherworldly qualities.

As established, not to create any confusion, far removed from the group, Dean, with his head covered with a hood and a scarf hiding his face, was about to watch the match from the back of the audience ... The bell announces the opening and the first fight begins.

Alec with his characteristic strength, force and rapidity, along with precise movements and well targeted strikes, was crushing his opponents one after another. The final bell, the last fight was over. Alan is the absolute winner of the fight; the crowd suddenly explodes in cheers, shouts, screams and hollers of exuberance. A lot of people excited for winning some cash. The money bet on Alec filling also his pockets and their friends. The one who lost were not as happy so they were booing. ..   
Alec went to the locker room to shower and change while Max got to chitchat with Sam, introducing him to her boyfriend, Logan, a cyber-journalist, to Sketchy, Asha and Cindy her coworkers and friends. 

Dean came out the back door into the street heading to the hotel where he was to meet the group shortly.  
Suddenly he found himself surrounded by several individuals, visibly angry, threatened him with knives and claiming the money lost in earlier fight, obviously mistaking him with Alec. Dean began punching left and right until one of the attackers that was knocked to the ground has managed to reach to Dean’s leg and cut the femoral artery with his knife. Visibly affected, Dean lost his concentration thus one of the perpetrators hit him with an iron bar in the back of the head, slamming him on the ground. After they poke up and took the only $ 80 found in his pockets, they vanished in the dark leaving Dean lying on the street unconscious and bleeding to death.

Sam, Max, Logan and Alec have already reached the hotel and were waiting for Dean and began to get impatient. Sam getting more nervous as time passed and Dean still did not show up. He finally said:   
“Something is wrong something's definitely wrong. Dean did not pick up the phone, he had to arrive hours ago, and we have no idea where he is.”  
Sam told others about their friend, the Angel Castiel and he invoke him to appear. With a flutter of his wings and trench coat, Castiel made his appearance in their mid.  
“Hello Dean, Sam.”   
“That's not Dean-and no, it's not a Shapeshifter.” Sam wanted to clarify. “Cas, we have to talk.”

Castiel listened staring at Alec without trusting his eyes. After they brief him about the whole situation, Castiel, very worried and saddened, disappeared without a word. After several long minutes he materialized with his fluttering sound while carrying Dean, wounded and unconscious.  
“Heal him Cas, please!” Sam begged.   
“I've tried it, I cured his wounds but he lost way too much blood.” Castiel said with a low voice that sounded like sand paper scratching against wood.   
“I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry Dean!”... His voice becoming more whispered and it feels like tears in his voice.   
“Can we take him to Dr. Samuel?” Max turned to Logan, who never spared a great effort to help his friends in any circumstances, especially in the transgenic fierce manhunt.  
“Of course.” agreed Logan “Let's go.”

Dr. Samuel assessed Dean and concluded: “We need to make a blood transfusion ASAP.”   
“What’s his blood type? Do you know?” Dr. Samuel inquired  
“B” responded Sam   
“I cannot take him to the hospital – and we have no blood supplies. I can do the transfusion here but I need B or O + blood type.”  
“How about you guys?” Dr. Sam questioned the others   
“AB” says Logan  
“Not good” ruled Dr. Samuel.  
“Mine is out of the discussion, I have Azazel's blood running through my veins.” said Sam.  
“Mine also” added Max “Although all transgenics have Type O + my DNA is being combined with that of a cat and infected with a deadly virus.”   
“No problem, take as much as you need.” generously Alec said rolling up his sleeve.

“He’s going to be fine.” Dr. Samuel assured all after the transfusion.


	3. The party

“Guys, we’re leaving tomorrow.” said Dean “how about having a party tonight? On me! Food and drinks as a thank-you for the given help.” he smiled towards Alec.   
“Sounds good.” Alex nods in agreement.   
After having presenting Dean at Jam Pony as Alec’s twin brother, and Sam and Castiel as Dean's best friends, they have all gone to Crash. .. 

All Alec and Max friends were super nice guys and gave them a warm welcome. Shortly after they were all seated, Sketchy and Asha have announced their engagement, giving all another good reason to party and they’re all in a good mood.   
Cindy, Max’s lesbian best friend, which she usually speaks of in the third person, was trying to conquer with her charms their colleague Mia, the new dispatch at the courier company, a beautiful young woman with the ability to access other peoples ' and transgenics’ minds, which although she exercises her whammy on some of them, they were not aware of this, and she’s not used this power to harm anyway, was generally helping avoid conflicts and bring people closer ... 

They were all having fun and a good time, the food was good and plenty and the frosty pitchers of cold beer were entertaining the animated atmosphere.   
They were chatting, joking, singing karaoke, playing pool and foosball, was great fun for everyone ... in all that time Castiel was sitting quiet, drinking beer and watching Dean in whatever activity he was involved, he didn't took his eyes off him from the minute they got there, when Dean sat right next to him at the table and grabbed him by his shoulder, Castiel felt guilty and he looked down blushing.   
“Thanks buddy-for all you do for me, for us.”  
“My pleasure Dean.” said Castiel” I was scared-I thought that I will lose you.”  
“I won’t die that easy-I've friends who look after me.”  
“I wouldn't have bear with loosing you.” whispered Castiel, a little tipsy from all the beer.   
“You mean too much to me.”  
“And you mean a lot to me Cas, you're the best friend that may exist.” 

“That's the problem.”-said Castiel through his teeth, coming closer to Dean so their touched, but he bounced back immediately.   
“What do you mean Cas?”  
“Nothing, please excuse me” Castiel started walking towards bathroom. 

The door behind swings open and Dean follows him in the anteroom of the bath.   
“Cas-what’s the problem?”   
Castiel relents and pluck up his heart: “you see me as a good friend and I do not see you like that.”  
“What do you say?” Dean sudden saddened –“You’re not considering me a good friend?”   
“It's not that-to me you are much more.” Castiel made a short break but continued slightly inhibited by the penetrating green gaze.

“You're the reason I'm sitting round Dean-you're all human feelings trigger I experienced, joy, sadness, longing, jealousy ... is overwhelming Dean. Touches of your skin, your ravishing looks, your burning eyes, the smell of your skin, is wrecking my whole being” he stopped – “my apologies, I think I'm drunk but” . .. It’s now or never thinks Castiel

“I love you Dean- i love you with every fiber of my being!” Dean is coming close, touched his face and looking deep into the bluest and most beautiful eyes he ever saw:

“Cas, I sent plenty of signals that should make you understand that I would like to be more than just friends-why did it take so long silly?”  
“I need you Cas! and I want you and I do love you too! Very much!”  
“That’s so sweet” …Cas wanted to say something … Deans raked angels’ hair back with his fingers and licking his lips deposited a soft sensual kiss on Castile’s lips.   
Cas remained speechless-only his eyes sparkling when a second more meaningful kiss followed that awaken all his senses arousing him beyond measure. They broke the kiss to breath and look in each other eyes…

Once he regained voice, Castiel softly asked:   
“Do you really have this kind of feelings for me? I'm in a vessel of a man Dean, and I've seen you and heard you speaking only of women partners.”  
“What kind of partners you mean baby? Sex, transient relations, stress reliever, physiological needs..” Were all hollow and meaningless and I never committed to anyone.”  
“Thinking of a partner, a life partner should be someone you share same purposes, a strong bond and friendship, desire, respect and love, true profound love. To want to be with someone for the rest of your life! Doesn't matter the gender, it's the soul of that person that you fall in love with, not necessary their “vessels”. And Yes I love you baby, the way YOU are-YOU never change.”

The happiness that overwhelmed Castiel was boundless; he grasped Dean by his hips and glued him asking his body, his suggestive gaze asking for kisses with a submissive attitude. Dean placed a hand by the nape of Cas’s neck, pulling him closer and started to kiss passionately until Castiel felt as he ran out of air. They broke the kiss for Cas to oxygenate his lungs right in time because Alec enters the room. 

“There you are. Let's say goodbye to Sketchy and Asha, they want to continue celebrating their engagement in private. ” Alec was smiling suggestively.   
Dean and Castiel both were flushed faces for getting caught in that hypostasis and not managing to articulate a word.  
Didn’t take much for Alec to make an idea about what was happening and said:   
“Sam was right-the love between you even the blinds can see, I'm glad you finally got the courage to act upon it, I understand that are years since this foreplay lasts.”

They all went back inside and after saying goodbye to Sketchy and Asha, continued the party. Cas sitting now glued to Dean, Dean was running one hand through his dark hair and was caressing him on the neck and behind his ears, his touches making the angel pants getting tighter. What beautiful feelings, what burning desire was making his body vibrate and tense at the slightest touch from Dean, they were so close to each other that he could absorb Dean’s breath and his heart skipped a bit. He loved Dean so much…  
Max and Logan were talking to Sam about the breeding cult and Sam told them that they have a book that would help a lot in their researches, and Dean heard the discussion and offered to go to the hotel and bring it. Even if it was not even dazed although he had pretty much to drink, Dean asked Castiel to drive and this grabbed his trench coat before Dean to finish the sentence.

Walking towards the Impala, Dean realized that his senses are significantly sharper than ever before. Enhanced senses: eyesight that he can zoom in and focus on objects from great distances and his hearing is sharper, not to mention the night vision. He shared with all these with Cas and the only explanation was that along with the blood transfusion he got some of Alec's transgenic powers.  
It felt so good physically and mentally than ever before. While driving to the hotel they talked about the blood transfusions, the new physical strength, senses and reflexes that are superhumanly fast, and how all those they'll help in their hunts. Also accelerated healing and metabolism that makes it very difficult to become drunk was a bonus. He will soon realize that can hold his breath five time longer that a swimming champion.   
Castiel enjoys seeing Dean excited like a child for all these gained qualities.  
They softened their voice now going over emotions and feelings that were long repressed and the rest of the drive they held hands and talked affectionately while Dean drove with his left hand only.

They reached the hotel room; their hunger for one another was unstoppable. They threw themselves at each other avidly to feel, to touch, to taste, to kiss ... sensual kisses, their tongues exploring each other mouth and wet sloppy kisses everywhere their lips could find naked skin, sensual caressing and squeezing, nuzzling and nibbling, shirts almost torn off them ... meat reddened and hot blood flow, bare chests glued together, throbbing cocks, moans and paintings ... all the awaiting and their expectations materialized now.  
“You are so beautiful. “ Cas said short of breath –“ you’re surreal gorgeous, how do you like me?”  
“Baby, I don’t know why you're so insecure, you’re the sexiest man that I know, your very sight excites me, your voice gives me chills, and my God when I look in your eyes I lose myself in them as in the abyss of an ocean.” ...  
Dean lie on his back on the bed, pulling Cas on top of him to continue kissing, caressing his back…Their bodies so tense, vibrating and resonating to touching, feeling their manhood hardening, fitting perfectly, aroused breathing and moans, tension was at its peak. Cas began to kiss him on the chest descending to the stomach and hip bones, caressing and kissing, while Dean eyes closed moaning with pleasure. He tense as a bow when Cas pulled down his boxers and comprised his manhood with one hand, rubbing it against his face and lips and admiring the most beautiful shaped and seized shaft possible. With long strokes along Dean’s cock he began to kiss and suck with slow movements and suction’, finding the right pressure and was driving Dean crazy with his inexplicable talent.   
“Oh Baby you gonna kill me!” Dean said, his hand reaching to Cas’s sex, fisting around it and stoking it. He couldn’t see it but it felt magnificently majestic manifestation of his potency and raw power. It was not long until they finished almost simultaneously - Dean mastery blown by Castiel, and Castiel stimulated by Dean's hand and groans announcing that he’ll explode.

After rebounding and kissing and comforting mutually for a while, telling sweet words and reasserting the feelings they have for each other, they went back to the club with the awaited book.

“It was about time.” Sam said, smirking meaningfully.

Ambiance scene was alive and everyone was having a lot of fun, Mia was at the table with Dean and Cas, along with Cindy and perhaps influenced by the vapors of alcohol, she was responding to Cindy’s advances, reciprocating hot kisses and moaning loud when Cindy slips one hand under her blouse, without truly care about the witnesses of this shared affections and forgetting she was going to marry with the man of her life. She got carried away with passion and uncertain emotions and urges.   
At a certain moment her senses somehow awakened from the trance, looked at the three and without knowing what impact will cause, with a tilt of head she said: 

“You won’t remember anything that happened in the last two hours OK? I think we should go.”

“Let's hit the road buddy.” Dean says tapping Cas's shoulder, “Sammy let’s go.” he yelled while Cas's eyes filled with tears as he was immune to Mia ability to control minds ......


End file.
